


Lay to rest (with me)

by Yifanning (Bambitae)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, baeksoo - Freeform, but i listened to light saber again so i had to do some research to try and make things accurate, okag actually not really i mean the only thing thats relevant is the terms, starwars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambitae/pseuds/Yifanning
Summary: If it weren’t for the crashing sound of galactic rock against hard steel, Byun Baekhyun would still insist that he was asleep at home, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, head against cushioned pillow—not a certain someone’s thigh, may he remind you—and the feeling of warm rays pushing through the window’s blinds.





	

If it weren’t for the crashing sound of galactic rock against hard steel, Byun Baekhyun would still insist that he was asleep at home, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket, head against cushioned pillow—not a certain someone’s thigh, may he remind you—and the feeling of warm rays pushing through the window’s blinds.

But hey, a Jedi could only wish, right? He groans as another “bang” causes the ship to rumble. He decides to shuffle from his back to his side in hopes of hopping into the unconscious waver of rest. But after the next three disruptions he officially calls it quits.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun mewls as he sits up, rubs away the last remains of sleep in his eyes, and turns around to the person he expects is still there across from him. “Do something about those asteroids, please.”

The Stormtrooper continues his process of cleaning off the dirt on his helmet with a rag and little to no success, as if he hadn't heard what the Jedi just said. However, Baekhyun knows that such event is not entirely true, as the pace of the latter's intense scrubbing slows just a bit.

"Oh," Kyungsoo mutters in such a fashion that his soft, heart lips hardly move. "The speck of dirt finally came off."

Baekhyun frowns disappointedly, beliefs already turning into doubts, he hopes the dirt comes back for revenge next time. "Did you even hear what I said?"

"Yeah," the Stormtrooper replies, his eyes slowly hover up from the helmet and directly at the Jedi, the rest of his body is still.

"Well...?" Baekhyun stretches out the word with anticipation, he enunciates it dramatically, tongue stuck out and all. 

Kyungsoo sighs, his eyes advert back to his helmet, the usual pace of his desperate cleaning continues, "What do you want me to do? Go outside and ask them politely to leave?"

The Jedi leans forward so his arm can plop onto his knee, he rests his chin onto his palm. "Well, I mean-"

"No," the Stormtrooper interjects. "This route is the fastest way to get back home. We wouldn't even be traveling through an asteroid belt due to low fuel if it weren't for a certain someone."

"It isn't my fault Zitao challenged me to a race."

"You used up half of the tank's fuel."

"I didn't know he wanted to go through a lengthy path."

"You still lost to him in the end."

"It was a close one, though," Baekhyun scowls as he crosses his arms against his chest. "And this is Zitao we're talking about, I can't back down at any challenge that 'sass master' throws at me,"—his fingers motion quotes on his rival's self-given nickname—"I'm still winning when it comes to the long run."

"You almost crashed into another ship," Kyungsoo mentions as he sets down his helmet, he seems to have given up on getting all the grime off. "Be careful next time."

"Hey, at least you still care," Baekhyun says with a smile which is a bit weak at the corners due to his remaining fatigue. "I haven't screwed up too bad to get dumped yet, right?"

"I'm still not sure how I fell for you at the academy," The Stormtrooper scoffs, "You're barely scraping by, and a little too reckless for my taste."

The Jedi chuckles, his eyes droop as the feeling of drowsiness makes a grand comeback, "But thats why you love me."

He cant hear the words Kyungsoo mutters or notice the eye roll he's suppose to receive. Then finally his eyes flutter shut, his head rests against the metal wall, and all outside sounds become white noise.

But what he does feel is the sudden tremor on the bench caused by a new weight, then he feels his body being moved with soft, careful hands, and now his head rests on too of a lap which isn't as soft as he expected it to be.

"Y'know, this makeshift pillow is kinda' hard due to the amour. You should take it off," he says, words flow a bit muffled due to the fact that his cheek is pressed against something.

"I'm wearing nothing underneath."

"I know."

The grin on the Jedi's face is instantly wiped off after he comes into contact with a well deserved punch into his side.

Baekhyun grumbles as he rubs his side, but the apologetic hand carding through his hair and the sudden gentle, warm kiss against his lips seems to have eased the pain, and perhaps also leaving him bit more awake.

(If you ever asked Kyungsoo what the loud, muffled noises emitted from the back of the ship were on that day, he'd tell you such event never happened before running off.)


End file.
